


Romance by the book

by peskylilcritter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, dee dee moonsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles discovers a love of cheap romance novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance by the book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Heart Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702353) by [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer). 



He picks it up because it's right there, beside the cash register, and he needs a distraction.

Just to be clear; Stiles does not usually read cheap romance novels. He likes fantasy and sci-fi and historical novels. Also, Wikipedia articles but he doesn't like to talk about that.

Anyway, Stiles is on edge and he needs a distraction. And romance novels are not his usual but this one has a half-naked werewolf on the cover so. Why the hell not?

***

Okay, so maybe he gets kind of addicted.

Dee Dee Moonsong (and seriously? What a ridiculous penname.) had been publishing a steadily rising number of books for the past three years (3 in the first year, 8 in the second, 11 in the third) and there's a new one coming out right on time for Stiles's birthday.

Not that he's telling anyone that he wants a cheesy supernatural romance novel for his sixteenth birthday.

***

Scott is ranting about Derek and the full moon and Lydia's party and Allison and "controlling the shift" and Stiles is trying (and failing) to suppress the feeling of impending doom.

When he gets home he tears apart half his room before he finds it sitting on the shelf it's always been on. He opens it, checks, closes it again, shuts his eyes.

Shit. Dee Dee Moonsong is a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently marked complete because I'm tired of having so much unfinished stuff just sitting in my notebook.
> 
> Also, typed up on mobile because I don't have a computer right now.


End file.
